This Girl
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: Same universe as my "All I Want" Story and occurs before the "All I Want" timeline. This is how "This Girl" became Brittany's special lullaby. One Shot.


**A/N: **Heyo, i finished typing Chapter.11 for my "All I Want" story and didn't want to update that 'til later tonight. Since there was nothing on tv and I didn't feel like typing another chapter up for that story i thought i'd make a one-shot instead to kill sometime. This has some references to my "All I Want" story but you don't really need to read it to get this story.

I hope you guys enjoy. It's just intended to be a nice happy fic (:

Story's named after "This Girl" by Laza Morgan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee, but i do own clothes.

* * *

><p>"TANA! TANA!" Yelled Brittany as she jumped on the bed shaking the slumbering Santana.<p>

"Briiiiit! Sleeeep, pleeease" begged the Latina shoving her head under her pillow.

"You promised we'd go watch Step Up 3D" the Blonde girl whined while jutting out her lower lip forming her infamous 'pout of doom'

"Stop pouting" the Latina quickly said without even pulling her head out from under the pillow.

"But But you promised"

"I did, but later it's only..BRITT! It's only 8am" groaned Santana as she glanced at the clock.

"P-pleaaaaase"

Santana just huffed in defeat as she rolled off her bed dragging the Blonde with her.

"OOMPH" grunted the Latina as Brittany landed on her stomach effectively winding her.

"" she managed to force out.

"Oh! Sorry Tana, come on hurry get ready!" Brittany was practically jumping up and down as she watched the Latina saunter into the bathroom.

15 minutes later Santana emerged from the bathroom her hair still wet from the shower. Brittany quickly grabbed her best friend's hand as she tried to drag her out of the room.

"Wait, wait. Britt wait!" exclaimed the Latina digging her heels into the floor, "Let me blow dry my hair at least?"

"Fine" huffed Brittany crossing her arms as she sat on the floor pouting.

"I told you to stop pouting at me" the Latina said as she blew dried her hair eying her best friend through the mirror.

"Alright, I'm done. Now we can go"

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand as she did before and raced down the stairs towards the car. She was too excited to even realise that she had forgotten her shoes. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she waited for the Latina to unlock the car.

"Britt" sighed the Latina, "You forgot your shoes" she said lifting up the shoes in the air.

"Oh, silly me. I'll just put them on in the car. Open it hurry!"

"Calm down." With a click of a button she unlocked the car for Brittany, "There, now get it and put your shoes on" she said as she handed the Blonde girl her shoes.

Making sure Brittany had her seatbelt buckled Santana started the car before backing out of her driveway.

"Tana?" asked Brittany wiggling in excitement.

"Yeah Britt?"

"I thought the stripe on your car was red not silver" the Blonde girl questioned confused at the colour change.

"I changed it"

"Why? Is it because you're scared a bull's going to come and attack your car like they do those people with funny hats and a red blanky?" asked the Blonde.

"Yeah, so I can make sure we're always going to be safe. Silver means that we're always protected" she smiled sweetly at her best friend.

"Oh, good. Now, TO THE MALL WE GO!" shrieked Brittany in excitement.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Two tickets to Step Up 3D?" asked Santana glaring at the pimply teen who was obviously checking her out.

"W-where would you like to sit?" he asked feeling intimidated by the Latina's glare.

"Middle Back" she said tightening her grip on Brittany's pinkie as she felt her friend trying to walk away.

"O-ok. That'll be $35" She handed the money over and collected the 3D glasses before making their way to the snack stands.

"Medium popcorn and uh, a bottle of water" she knew that Brittany would be too engrossed in the movie to even bother eat any snacks so she ordered enough for her to be able to finish even if Brittany didn't bother eating anything.

They made their way into the cinema sitting in their designated seats waiting for the movie to start. Santana stretched out her legs resting them on the top of the seat in front of her while she lifted the arm rest between her and Brittany. She put her arm around the bouncing Blonde bringing her closer to her body in an attempt to calm the girl.

"Relax Britt. It'll start soon. Be patient" she said shaking her best friend lightly.

"Ok" was all Brittany said relaxing her body against Santana's.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"OMG! THAT WAS AWESOME. IT WAS LIKE WHOA IT WAS COMING OUT OF THE SCREEN!" exclaimed Brittany as she exited the cinema.

"I know Britt, the moves were so bad ass. You're better than all of them put together though" Santana said smiling sweetly as her friend moved around twirling as they walked.

"Let's do what the main characters did! Let's get some slushies and watch them fly. The song playing in the background was awesome. Download it please San? You know I can't turn on the computer" Brittany was already staring at Santana giving her the 'pout of doom' knowing that her best friend could never say no to her.

"How about instead of watching the slushie fly in the air, um…." The Latina racked her brain for a suitable alternative knowing full well that it'd upset the Blonde if she told her that it was all done digitally and probably impossible to recreate such a scene. Suddenly an imaginary light bulb clicked on in her head.

"I know how about, we'll go home and find out what the song's called and I'll learn it on guitar and sing it for you anytime you want" offered the Latina.

"Anytime?" asked Brittany her blue eyes shining brightly with happiness.

"Anytime"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

5 hours later Santana had just finished playing the song for the 5th time. When they arrived back to her house Brittany rushed up her room and demanded they download the song before they did anything else. They found out it was called 'This Girl' by Laza Morgan after searching the soundtrack listing.

After 3 hours Santana managed to learn the song on the guitar just as Brittany wanted. By this time she was starving seeing as the popcorn she ate was pretty much just like eating air, it didn't fill her up at all. After begging the Blonde to let her eat she was allowed a 15minute break to eat before she had to come back and play the song for her best friend. It was that damn 'pout of doom' that had her finishing a sandwich within 5minutes almost choking on it as she tried to chase the lump down with water.

"Again please" begged Brittany giving her the 'pout of doom' once again.

"Britt, I played it 5 times already. My fingers hurt" complained the Latina looking down at the indents now evident on her fingertips.

"But you said you'd play it or me anytime" whined the Blonde still pouting.

"Ok, but only one more time. I have to get you home, your mom said you had to be home early today" Santana sighed in defeat.

"Ok. Yay, you're the best Tana" squealed Brittany bouncing up and down on the bed.

"I know right" mumbled the Latina before she started to strum.

She ended up driving Brittany home after playing the song an extra 3 more times. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't say no to the 'pout of doom'.

"If you want you can call me up anytime and I'll play the song for you ok Britt? But only once no more than that ok?" she told Brittany before her friend stepped out of the car.

"Really? Ok, you're the best" said Brittany as she hugged her best friend and stepped out the car bouncing up to her front door before waving goodbye.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana had been asleep for around 3 hours before her phone rang.

"Hello?" she croaked out sleepily. She opened her eyes and glanced at the clock that read 3:40a.m groaning to herself.

"Hello?" she repeated, all she heard was sniffling on the other end. Glancing at her mobile screen she saw the caller ID.

"Britt, baby? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked worried for her best friend.

"I, I had a nightmare San. We-we went riding on my dirt bike. I let you drive and we had fun, but…I told you something and then…you left…and…after that, we, we stopped talking. Then, Then we f-fought at a party" sobbed Brittany finding it difficult to speak.

"Oh, poor baby. I won't leave you. Do you want me to play you the song?" offered Santana hoping it would calm her friend down.

"Would you please?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Anytime, just stay on the phone. If you want to sleep it's ok, I'll still be on the line even when you wake up ok?" she said as she picked up her guitar and began to strum softly.

"Ok" answered Brittany waiting to hear the intro.

_There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world_

_And it don't matter if the road gets rough_

_If me rich or poor_

_She stay down with me if me go to war_

Santana sung quietly as she lightly strummed her guitar into the phone. She was sitting in her practice room so she didn't wake her parents up. As she kept playing she eventually heard light snores coming through her phone, she figured that her best friend had fallen asleep. Keeping her promise she stayed connected to the call as she made her way back to her room falling asleep on her bed.

She woke up to her name being called out from her phone.

"TAAAANAAAA!" she could hear Brittany's voice coming from her phone, first she though she dialled the Blonde in her sleep but she remembered what happened the night before.

"Morning Britt" croaked the Latina.

"I didn't have a nightmare! It didn't come back. Thank you so much for singing it for meeee"

"Anytime. If you ever get a nightmare just call me ok? I'll sing you the song to make the bad dreams go away"

"Ok! Thank you Tana you're the bestest friend ever. Anyway I gotta go and feed Lord Tubbington, if I don't he may keep smoking" Brittany deadpanned .

"Ok, bye"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Every night for a week Brittany kept experiencing nightmares often involving her and the Latina. They differed every night but they always involved something bad happening, one night she dreamed the Latina got slushied by 5 jocks and slipped on a table. Another dream she saw the Latina kneeling by her car which had it's windows smashed, a giant X spray painted on the door and her wheels slashed.

She also dreamt that she was yelling something at the Latina before slapping her best friend across the face. Every time she experienced the nightmares she'd call up the Latina and fall asleep to hearing her best friend's voice.

It became routine after a few days. Santana decided to try something different, before the Blonde went to bed she asked her to give her a call. The Latina decided to try singing her best friend to sleep hoping that it would prevent any of the nightmares from occurring in the first place.

They tried this for a week and realised that in fact it did stop the Blonde from experiencing any nightmares. Eventually she figured out she didn't even have to sing the entire song since Brittany would fall asleep during the first verse.

_And I know we'll stand together when the world falls down_

_And I know that our forever's gonna start right now._

This was how Brittany figured out that these lines were her favourite out of the entire song. They calmed her down enough to help her fall asleep. The song eventually became Brittany's special lullaby that the Latina would sing every night over the phone. Whenever they had sleepovers Santana would sing the acapella version whilst softly stroking Brittany's hair. She'd always smile every time the Blonde fell asleep when she sung her favourite lines.

_And I know we'll stand together when the world falls down_

_And I know that our forever's gonna start right now._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For you guys who've read my "All I want" fic did you get the referencing? (; how trippy is it? Hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think.

Review because i love you.


End file.
